Ramen
by Anime ADHD
Summary: A oneshot about why it is Naruto is always seen with ramen. . .


**Ramen**

This is my first Naruto fic, so please let me know what you think.

Summary: Naruto explains why it is he's always eating ramen.

**Oneshot**

As he did everyday, Naruto got up pretty early in the morning, pulled out the clothes that had the least amount of dirt, and fumbled into his kitchen for breakfast.

Now, when you think of_ 'breakfast'_ what's the first thing that comes to mind? Bacon and eggs, cereal, toast, maybe?

Well, for Naruto Uzumaki, the cursed demon vessel, things were quite different. As he stood on a rackety wooden chair, searching for something to eat in his dust filled cabinets, he pulled out the same old food he had everyday. Every single damn day. Ramen.

Now, sure, it does taste pretty good, right? But having it everyday, every night, 24/7, even the best of foods could get pretty tiring. Think of your favorite food. Donuts, ice cream, chicken, pork, spaghetti, cookies, pizza, even. Okay, I see you're thinking. Now, do us a favor, and say your favorite aloud, just to make sure you're following along. Good. Now, picture having that same food for every meal, every day, every week. Sure, it's good at first, right? Heaven, even. But after a while, you'd get sick of even looking at the food. You'd start to yearn for something else. It's basic human nature.

Anyway, this was Uzumaki's case. Sure, ramen is pretty good. But that isn't the reason Naruto buys it. Truth is, ramen is cheapest on the market, and that was what Naruto needed. Something cheap. Why? Well, the answer was quite simple. Naruto was broke! He had zip, nada, zero! Sure, he obviously had enough to survive. And maybe once in a while he could have splurged. He could have gone to that fancy new restaurant everyone was talking about. But where would that leave him? He'd _maybe _have enough to go out and but some cheap food like ramen again, but then he couldn't buy the weapons he was supposed to have. Shurikens, kunai, y'know. Of course, everybody knew, those were musts to be a ninja, and Naruto wanted to be more. He wanted to be hokage! You can't be a hokage with nothing!

Naruto was smarter then he let on, and calculated things. He knew if he did go to that new restaurant, he'd be in trouble later.

Getting only D and maybe C ranked missions didn't help all that much either. Of course, the A classed mission in the wave country helped a bit, but things don't last forever, especially money! So after a while, things were back to normal, money wise that is.

Naruto took out a cup of instant noodles (ramen), and sat down waiting for it to finish. After hearing the familiar 'ding' he heard every day, he set the ramen down, and started eating. To accompany it, he had milk. Old milk. But I bet if you had ramen everyday, your stomach would be practically made of steel, too. So, things like rotten milk didn't affect Naruto.

After finishing, he took a nice shower, and tip toed back to his bed. He'd finished a little early today, so it'd be okay if fooled around for a few minutes.

Deciding to go check the mail, he found the daily newspaper, which he usually threw away, too occupied with other things. Since he had time, he figured looking through it wouldn't hurt There was usually nothing but that classifieds to read anyway, since Konoha was so on top of things, the biggest news was '_kunoichi falls down well'._

After reading about the monthly sails, he looked at his alarm clock, and decided to get things going.

With a grimace, Naruto passed by his table, walking to the door, trying not to step on his cluttered items.

'When I become hokage,' he thought, opening the door, 'I'll have people clean things like this up _for _me. Yeah, that'd be nice. Best of all, when I become top ninja, I'll have a normal breakfast. I can just picture it, yummy! No more ramen!'

With this in mind, Naruto put on is daily face, an idiot who couldn't care less, and walked out the door, heading to find Sasuke and Sakura. It was little things like ramen that helped motivate Naruto to strive to be stronger.

**Years later**

"Good morning, Naruto-sama." A female bowed her head to him.

"Please, please, I asked you just to call me Naruto." A very grown up, mature looking Naruto waved his hand as a signal for the girl to lift her head.

"Ah, but I am supposed to refer to the hokage with utmost respect!" the girl calmly told the man in front of her.

"Well, do what you must. Um, I just finished a batch of paperwork, so my head is not where it should be. Why are you here again?"

"Oh! That's right, I brought your breakfast."

"Yummy! Show us what we got!" Naruto tried to look behind the girl in order to see what she held in the tray.

"Well, I asked around, and many people told me your favorite food." She brought the tray in front of her, but did not open it yet.

"My favorite food?" Naruto looked doubtful. He didn't have a favorite food, so what could this girl have brought him?"

"Yup! Everyone I asked explained that when you were little, all you would eat was ramen! So, I took the liberty to buy you some! Isn't that great?"

". . ."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Oh, yes, thank you. Please leave now, I wish to eat in peace. I'm very grateful you took the time to research my favorite food." Naruto / Hokage sat down in his desk, and waited patiently for the girl to take her leave.

"Yes, sir! I hope you enjoy your ramen!" And with a smile, the girl was gone.

Just as soon as the girl left, Naruto was on his feet, ramen in hand, making his way toward the window. 'No one will notice if I just do this' Naruto had a sly look on his face, and began dumping out the ramen from the top of the building, hoping no one was there to get hit by it.

After, Naruto went to his desk, and pressed the intercom.

"You called, hokage-sama?" A shrill voice appeared from the intercom on the desk.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I will be going out for breakfast. That is all."

And with that, the hokage (who was still as mischievous as ever) left through the door, making his way to the finest restaurant around, humming a sweet tune.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Fin. Please R & R. **


End file.
